


Our Sharpshooter

by blitzturtles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Insecurity, M/M, Prompt Fill, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: "Why Shiro called him sharpshooter." - Prompt Fill





	

Lance is, and always has been, a flirt. It’s all part of a persona he puts on, making it easier for him to avoid the painful truth. He isn’t particularly special. Nothing about him stands out. He can talk himself up all day long to anyone that might listen, but, at the end of the day, it doesn’t change anything. He doesn’t magically become a better pilot. Or fighter. He can’t build things the way Pidge can, or even cheer people up when they’re down. Not like Hunk. No, Lance is plain. Replaceable. One day someone else will come along that can pilot Blue just as well or better, and they’ll be able to offer something unique. Something that might save the day instead of messing everything up.

Shiro knows a different truth. He knows that the Blue Lion picked Lance. And he knows that she did so despite having a perfectly good pilot presented to her before. He knows the effort Lance puts in every single day, pushing himself to his limits and beyond for those he cares about. He knows that Lance will go out of his way to comfort anyone, and that Lance sees the good in everyone. He knows that Lance won’t stop no matter how bad his inner dialogue gets.

Unfortunately, Shiro also knows that Lance won’t– _can’t_ – accept sincere praise. He’ll laugh it off, turn away, and fight down the darkness that creeps up to make sure Lance knows that everything good said to him is a lie. So when Shiro sees the opportunity, he takes it with genuine enthusiasm. Lance preens, honestly proud of himself in that moment. Shiro doesn’t think it even really occurs to Lance just how important that one shot is. That, without Lance, everything may have fallen apart in a single instant.

One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
